Power generation systems connected as an electrical mini-grid have utilized conventional power generators, such as fossil fuel power generators, and renewable power generators to supply electrical power to a load. A problem commonly associated with this type of power generation system is that the amount of power consumed by loads coupled to the electrical mini-grid as well as the power generated by the renewable sources connected to the mini-grid cannot be centrally controlled during operation. Accordingly, the power generation system is required to have connected (running or in stand-by) conventional power generators that have at least a capacity to produce 100% of the electrical power consumed by loads electrically coupled to the mini-grid, irrespective of whether the renewable power generators can supply a portion of the electrical power. Thus, the power generation system utilizes more conventional power generators than actually needed which increases a cost of operating the power generation system and makes the mini-grid operation not rentable and further impedes its utilization on a large scale.